


lucky.

by seonhoneyy



Category: kim seonho - Fandom, seonhohada
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, drunk seonho, husband seonho, jealous seonho, kim seonho au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonhoneyy/pseuds/seonhoneyy
Summary: "Let's make a baby..." He slurred his words as he stared at you with eyes fighting to stay open and with a mouth curved to a goofy dimpled-smile.You heaved a tired sigh as you pat your drunk husband's head, "We already did, you idiot."[ a short AU one-shot wherein you visit your parents' house with your husband. ]
Relationships: kim seonho x oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The Edition Sensibility photos made me do this. I wanted to do a fluffy and domestic Seonho one-shot because why tf not. However, fair warning, this contains a /little bit/ of adult content towards the end but it really is nothing compared to my detective Seonho AU lmao.

Going home to the house you grew up in hit different this time around knowing you were (1) just merely visiting now; (2) you were with your newlywed husband; and (3) you were three months pregnant. 

Your parents were aware of how your life began reorienting itself ever since you left the bird's nest but not so much of the third most recent change you just listed down in your head. You and Seonho wanted to surprise your family and friends at your father's retirement party. Your retirement gift for your father were tickets to a Caribbean cruise trip for him and your mother and of course, news of a future grandson. You couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Do you really think your parents wouldn't be upset that we didn't tell them the day we found out you were pregnant?" Seonho worried as he drove through your old neighborhood.

You let out a tired sigh, "We already talked about this. I'm sure they wouldn't even care. They'd be too busy celebrating their first grandchild."

"I mean, I'm just making sure..."

You turn to face him from the passenger seat, "If you want to tell them about me being pregnant the day we find out about it, then let's wait for the next one."

"The next one?" He cheekily grinned as his adorable dimples showed at the sides of his face, "You want another one so soon?"

You scoffed at him, "Why? Do _you_ want another one?"

"Of course, I do." He smiled from ear to ear, "But that all boils down to the question of how many more can you take?"

You laughed softly at his eagerness as you turned back to the familiar road ahead of you, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

As you arrived at your parents' driveway to park, you prepare the envelope containing the cruise tickets and make sure they were secure in your bag. Seonho turned the engine off just as you both exited the car and headed for the front door. You rang the doorbell and that was when you realized that you missed hearing the sound you used to find annoying as a child.

It didn't even take five seconds for the door to swing open to reveal your parents and the smiles that automatically appeared on their faces as soon as they caught sight of you and their favorite son-in-law.

"We’re so glad you could make it!" Your mom pulled you in for a warm hug and so did your dad.

”Of course, we wouldn’t miss dad’s retirement party for anything.” You smiled.

Your mom suddenly turned to Seonho and pinched his cheeks, “Ah, you get more adorable each time I see you!”

”Dear, he’s not five years old...” Your dad tried to hold your mom back from completely smothering your husband’s face, “Sorry, Seonho. You know how she is... Thanks for coming. C’mon, let’s get you two inside. There’s family who want to see you.”

Your father welcomed you both into the house but as soon as you stepped foot into the old place, numerous aunts, uncles, grandmothers, grandfathers, cousins, and family friends came to greet you. Hugs were exchanged, hands were shaken, conversations were made. Everyone was so eager to meet and catch up with the newly wedded couple. So much that you and Seonho had to split up to entertain everyone. You almost felt bad that you were getting so much attention and not your father (being the man of the hour) but as it turned out, he was attending to guests himself.

Compliments from the aunts, jokes from the uncles, snarky comments of congratulations and occasional envy from the cousins, so on and so forth. 

So much for a “small” get-together... Why did your mom even tell you that with a guest list this large? It almost felt like it was your wedding all over again.

You peaked through the crowd and spotted Seonho with that signature dimpled-smile as he was chatting with a few of your relatives. He seemed like he was handling himself well with all the small talk he had to engage in which was a relief for you since you were worried he might’ve felt awkward being surrounded by his wife’s curious and probing family.

When everything eventually died down and people began to pay less attention to you and your husband, you walked over to him and rested your head on his shoulder.

”Can you just imagine how much wilder they’d be if we tell them the news?” You nervously laughed.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and subtly rested his hand on your stomach, “I’m trying not to think about that right now.”

“How about we just give my dad the cruise tickets and tell them about the baby another time?” You suggested to him to which he laughed at and held your chin up so he could see your genuinely worried face.

”If we don’t tell your parents now, we might end up telling them about Ruki on his first day of school.”

Even with the exaggeration, you got his message. You shouldn’t keep delaying things because the window of opportunity won’t always be open.

”Fine, fine... I guess I just need to chill for a second.” You told him as you heaved a sigh.

As you were both just quietly standing in the corner, recuperating, while everyone else was mingling with each other, someone gave you a bear hug from behind—and _no_ , it wasn’t Seonho.

Your hubby was stunned for a hot second there as he thought it was downright brazen of that other man to just hug his wife so casually right in front of him but as soon as he saw that it was just Wonshik, your favorite little cousin, a smile replaced the scowl on his face.

”I missed you, what the hell.” The 183 cm boy whined as you laughed.

You turn around to face him and squeezed his cheeks, “Aw, I missed you too, squishy.”

”God, c’mon. You have to stop treating me like some baby. I’m 28.” He couldn’t believe you were still babying him until now even if he were towering over you already, “Seonho, does she do this to you too?”

Your husband chuckled and took a sip from his cocktail, “Yes, but I have absolutely _no_ problem with it.”

”Okay, that was my bad for asking you for back-up on that...” Wonshik grumbled, “But anyway, how are you guys? How were the first three months of being Mr. and Mrs. Kim?”

Just as you were about to reply, Seonho beat you to it.

”It’s going really great.” He answered for the both of you, “I don’t want to be cheesy and rub it in your face that you’re still single but I’m having a blast.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as Wonshik deadpanned at him.

”Marriage changed you. You boast a lot more now.”

“Well, I finally have something to boast about, that’s why.” Seonho cheekily responded again.

Instead of being a sourpuss again, Wonshik decided to be genuine as he grinned and clung onto both of you, “Okay, I really am happy for the both of you. I’m not kidding. _Noona,_ I’m so glad you gave me this cousin-in-law.”

”Wow, for once, you’re actually applauding me for my life decisions?” You remarked, amused.

Just before Wonshik could wittily respond, your mother called out to you from across the room.

_”Sweetie! It’s the Im family! Come and say hi!”_

“The Ims?” You suddenly froze with your eyes widening, “Aren’t they supposed to be in the US?”

The two tall men beside you saw this reaction of yours. Seonho wondered what was going on but Wonshik knew right away why you reacted that way.

”Hey, is something wrong?” Seonho went to reach out for your hand but you sharply turned on your heel to face them.

”I’ll be back. I’ll just go over to my mom...” As you left, Seonho couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in the way you carried yourself.

”You alright, man?” Wonshik noticed the longing gaze your husband had in his eyes.

”What’s with her all of a sudden?”

”Oh.” Your cousin bit his lip, not knowing how to say it without delving into the details that would end up worrying the newlywed, “The Ims have been close family friends ever since we were toddlers so we kinda grew up with them. They moved to the US a decade ago so I think they’re just visiting.”

”Then why was she so nervous?”

”Well, the thing is... the Im family’s first son, Siwan, had sort of a fling with her in high school... I _think_ he was her first love.” Wonshik carefully and slowly replied, trying to gage his reaction.

However, all Seonho did was raise his brows in suspicion as he watched you like a hawk from then on with a serious look on his face, almost seemed like he was throwing daggers with his eyes.

As you walked over to your mother and the Im family, it took no time for them to acknowledge your presence. Everyone was complimenting how beautiful and glowing you looked today and for growing up so elegantly. Of course, as if it were planned for dramatic effect, your ex-boyfriend was the last one to approach you.

”Hey, there.” He shyly greeted with an equally shy smile.

”Hi, Siwan.” You returned the formality.

You were only kind of awkward right then since it’s been almost ten years since you saw this guy and _not_ because you still had lingering feelings for him. Your break-up was mutual and you both knew that being mature about a two-month high school fling was the right way to go. You two were so much better off as friends than anything else anyway and so, Siwan mustered up the courage and eased off as he stepped closer to you to give you a hug.

You were taken aback by this but you pat his back anyway.

However, someone from across the room saw your little intimate exchange and he thought it wasn’t _just_ a friendly embrace.

Wonshik wanted to stop Seonho from striding over to you but he was too scared to even talk to him right now... His aura changed. He was now territorial.

As you were busy chatting with Siwan, Seonho suddenly came up beside you to snake his arm around your waist, “Hey, beautiful. Who’s this?”

Both you and Siwan were surprised to see him pop out of nowhere for different reasons.

”Oh yeah, right, I forgot to introduce you two.” You mentally slap yourself for letting it slip your mind, “Seonho, this is Im Siwan: my childhood friend. Siwan, this is Kim Seonho: my husband.”

Siwan cocked a brow in shock, “You’re married?”

Seonho wanted to smirk in gratification as Siwan seemed to have his bubble burst.

”Yup.” You proudly grinned as you brought up your hand to show off your gorgeous wedding band.

”It’s nice to meet you.” Seonho reached out a hand for Siwan to shake, which he did.

“Likewise.” Siwan politely replied with a smile, “You two look good together.”

 _At least, you know._ Seonho made a snarky mental note in his head.

As you three engaged in small talk, your husband never failed to show his claim on you by tightly holding you to his side and occasionally stealing quick, loving glances from you. Although, Siwan's mother soon called for him to say hi to more guests and so, you had to cut the conversation short. You bid goodbye to each other and as soon as Siwan turned his back to you, Seonho led you to sit an empty table at the side of the room rather hastily.

"You shouldn't leave my side from this point on." He instructed as he put your hand in his pocket.

"You know you could've at least toned down your jealousy back there." You retorted, making it known that you knew what he was doing no matter how subtle he tried to be.

Seonho has always been the protective and jealous type but you always found it to be sort of hot.

He looked at you with a subtle glare, "How could I have possibly done that when you looked so chummy with him and when I just found out that _he_ was your _first love_?"

"Who told you that?" You blinked twice in bemusement.

"Wonshik."

You groaned, "That little—"

He scoffed, "Look, we'll talk about how you failed to mention anything about a childhood sweetheart in the five years we've been together later at home."

In all honesty, you knew he had nothing to worry about but he wouldn't believe that even if you reassured him so you decided to just try and lighten his mood with just three words; "I love you."

He looked at you, startled, "What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I love you." You repeated those words with the same sincerity.

He stayed silent for a while until a small smile crept up to his lips, "Are you trying to be cute?"

"I _am_ being cute."

He clicked his tongue in defeat as he knew he couldn't resist your puppy-like eyes.

"I love you too." He brought your hand out of his pocket to quickly kiss the back of it, "You're mine."

You feel nothing but warmth and giddiness in the pits of your stomach at his words and that made you realize once more how much Seonho was figuratively and literally a part of you. You loved this man so much, you wouldn't know what you'd do without him. You swoon at every time he shows tad bits of protectiveness and jealousy and you fall in love with him even deeper than before when he reminds you of how important you are to him. Now that you were carrying a mini version of him in your tummy makes all of this newly wedded experience all the more sweet and exhilarating. You knew right off the bat that your future baby son would be blessed with all of his father's handsome features: his nose, his eyes, his dimples, his hair... Kim Seonho was perfect and you were lucky enough to call him yours and the father of your child and future children.

As time passed and the time to give your gift to your father neared, you were filled with excitement and so was your husband. You were seated at the long table in the dining room along with all your family and friends. You were all having your own little conversations, comfortable noise filling the house. People were still asking you about Seonho and with each mention of his name, you turn your head to glance at him at the other end of the table, busy having drinks with your uncles.

You weren't that far apart so you could still overhear each other's conversations. So when one of your aunts asked about when you two were planning to have kids, you noticed how Seonho couldn't contain his knowing smile as he took a swig at his beer.

"Hm, who knows?" You smoothly and vaguely answer the question with a laugh, "Sorry, hold on. If you'll just excuse me for a moment..."

You walked over to your spouse and he simply greeted you by holding your hand.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing you must have something to tell him.

You leaned down to his ear as you whispered, _"Let's give the gift."_

He smiled wide as soon as he heard you say those words.

Seonho stood up from his seat as he accompanied you to your father, who was having drinks with more of your blood-related uncles and aunts and _not_ blood-related uncles and aunts.

"Hey, dad. We have something for you." You held the dainty envelope in your hands as you called your father's attention along with your mother's.

He looked up at you with a toothy grin, "A gift? Ooh, what is it?"

You and Seonho looked at each other with matching smiles as you handed him the envelope containing the tickets.

As your father received it in his hands, he eagerly opened it without looking at the dedication on the front flap. As soon as he saw the Caribbean cruise logo on the two pieces of paper, he let out a glad holler.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" His eyes were right as day as your mother shared the same look on her face, "I never expected retirement to feel so good..."

Seonho nudged your side as he was trying to tell you by the look in his eyes that your father missed the most important of the surprise. You nodded as you turned back to your overjoyed father.

"You should look at the dedication, dad."

Your mother picked the envelope up from the place your father discarded it on the table in front of them as they both read the inscription. It took them exactly four seconds to register in their minds that there was something off with it... There was an additional name they didn't recognize that was written alongside your name and Seonho's.

 _"Kim Ruki?"_ Your parents chorused in confusion.

You and Seonho just kept smiling as he went behind you to put both his big hands on your stomach, much like a half back-hug.

 _"Ruki, say hi!"_ He laughed as he looked down at your tummy as if he were speaking to your unborn baby boy.

In that instant, your mother jumped up and squealed as she threw herself at you, hugging you tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be grandfather?!" Your dad exclaimed with more excitement than before.

Seonho responded with a simple nod and that was enough to send your dad on cloud nine.

Seeing your parents’ reactions to the good news reminded you of the day you told Seonho about it. You remembered how he came home, tired from work, that day. He seemed so sleepy but that was until you showed him the long piece of plastic indicating the simple two lines that truly changed your life for the absolute better. You remembered how he screamed in utter joy and hugged you as he bawled his eyes out, overwhelmed, knowing he was finally going to father a child with the ultimate love of his life. He was filled with so much love and happiness, he just kept telling you how unbelievably lucky he was to have you and the future you both withheld... Hence, the name he picked out for your baby at the spur of the moment; _Kim Ruki._

You recalled how excited he was about it.

But up until now, you were still trying to convince yourself that your future son’s name was a witty play on words and _not_ a pun... which sort of meant the same thing, but whatever.

It was up to Seonho to explain the meaning behind his name when he grows up anyway. You played no part in it except giving into your husband’s request.

Your father got up from his seat and went on a frenzy, basically announcing to the whole house that he was an expecting grandfather and in-came the flood of relatives on their way to congratulate you and your husband.

Wonshik was the first to reach Seonho as he gave him a congratulatory slap on the ass, "You knocked her up already? Nice one, bro!"

Your husband just cackled at his cousin-in-law's odd way in expressing his love and support.

A new wave of kinsfolk were lining up to chat you guys up about the new member of your new-fledged family. Even Siwan came up to you to relay his congratulations: an interaction which Seonho kept a close eye on. As night fell and dinner was served, your father stood with a glass in hand as he lightly hit it with his table knife, signifying a speech was in order.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Thank you for helping me celebrate my retirement by making me feel like closing this chapter of my life will be just as rewarding as the day I first opened it. I said goodbye to my thirty years being an employee today as I welcomed the new and more relaxed life ahead of me. Most of all, I'm starting this new chapter as a grandfather and I couldn't be anymore thankful for this blessing. Speaking of, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish my beautiful daughter and her dashing husband the best of luck on their journey to parenthood. Your kids will look gorgeous, I'm telling you. Anyway, I won't take up much more of your time. Let's all enjoy dinner!"

You mouthed a small 'thank you' to your dad as you were across the table from him and he smiled warmly in response. As everyone clapped, everyone began to feast as well on the homemade meals your mom and aunts helped prepare. However, when the meal was over, Seonho was unfortunately dragged into another round of drinking with your relatives. They said it was to congratulate him on becoming a father but you knew all too well that they just wanted to properly initiate him into the family by getting him drunk... As if they didn’t already do this to him a few years back when you brought him home as a boyfriend.

Looks like you'll be driving home tonight.

"You mean to tell me, you haven't drank alcohol in the past three months?" Wonshik asked you in bewilderment, "Wow, I can't believe you'll have to endure it for six more months... Gosh, I won't be able to do that."

"You talk as if you'll even experience this." You gave him a weirded out look.

"Hypothetically." He corrected himself, "Do you miss getting drunk?"

"Maybe the process of it... but the morning afterwards? Nope. Not at all." You replied honestly.

Wonshik knowingly smirked as he pointed at Seonho with his lips, "Well, your husband seems like he misses getting drunk a _little_ too much."

Your eyes follow the direction of Wonshik's lips as you see a completely red-flushed man, groggily smiling and laughing like a fool.

"Oh no..." You muttered under your breath, foreseeing the difficult night ahead of you.

"Good luck cleaning that mess up." Your younger cousin let out a chuckle as he took a sip from his beer.

You brush your hair back with a hand as you shut your eyes to collect yourself. The least that the universe can do for you right now is to make sure Seonho doesn't throw up in the car. You look down to your watch to check the time and it was nearing nine already... You had to get going. You started to make your rounds around the room again, bidding goodbye to your family and friends, giving them the same excuse; "Sorry we have to leave a bit earlier than expected... Seonho seems a little drunk."

'A little' was an understatement but they didn't need to know that. As you approached your parents last, all they did was laugh in understanding and just hoped you two would make it home safely.

Now, was the difficult part.

You walked over to your husband and put a hand on his shoulder to make your presence known and as soon as he saw you, he smiled and hugged your waist tightly.

"My pretty wife..." He giggled.

"Let's go home, love." You held his face with both your hands and chuckled.

He obediently nodded as you helped him up. You said your final goodbyes to the guests as you made your way to your car parked outside at the driveway. Luckily, he was still able to stand on his own feet and navigate his way to the car... until he ended up leaning against the car to calm his head as he started feeling the world spinning around him.

"Give me the keys. I'm driving." You extended a hand and expected him to just give you the car keys.

He looked at you funnily, "You're driving home tonight?"

"Yes, because you're too drunk." You said.

He pouted, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just give me the keys and get in the car."

He fished for the keys in his pocket and as soon as he grabbed ahold of them, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Instead of giving them to you, he raised them up in the air where he wanted you to try and jump for them.

"Seonho, c'mon, just give me the keys please." You weren't playing games with him but the goofy smile wouldn't come off his lips.

If he weren't so darn cute, you would've hit him hard already.

"Give me a kiss first. You haven't kissed me since this morning."

"But you reek of alcohol—"

" _Pleeeaaaaseeeee_..." He whined like a little kid.

You gave him both an annoyed and amused stare as you gave into his request, giving him a quick peck on the lips. As he lowered down his arm to hold your face, you took that chance to steal the keys from his fingers.

"Get in the car. _Now_. Let's go." You instructed him as you went to the other side to get into the driver's side.

You both entered the car, doors closed, seatbelts fastened. As you were adjusting the rear-view mirror, you noticed in your peripheral vision that Seonho was fighting to keep his head still. His head must've felt so heavy.

"Do you need to puke?" You asked, side-eyeing him.

"Nah, I'm good." He showed his dimples as he raised a thumbs up.

"Is there anything you need? We could stop by a convenience story to buy water or coffee, if you want."

"I want another kiss." He giddily slurred his words as he faced you with another goofy grin.

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

You ignored his pouts and whines as you began driving. You made sure to drive slowly and carefully as to make sure you don't add to Seonho's dizziness. God knows what kind of absolute mess would result from his intensified nausea...

 _"Baby..."_ He started calling out for you, sounding even more wasted than before. The alcohol must be really setting in now... "Baby... I love you..."

"I know. I love you too."

"You know, I really didn't like how Siwan was looking at you earlier..." He pouted once again, "The jerk looked like he was out to get you."

You chuckled softly, "I know that too. Don't worry, we're just good friends now."

"Don't dump me for him, please..." He sounded like he was actually going to cry which really baffled you.

You shot him a concerned and entertained look, "Are you okay? Seonho, we're _married_."

His eyes widened as he straightened out his back, utterly shocked. 

" _We are_? Woah..." He gasped at the seemingly 'new' discovery.

You gaped, confounded. You didn't know whether you wanted to laugh or genuinely worry for your husband's declining mental state. You just turned on the car radio for him to be preoccupied with because you were getting distracted with his cute, drunk banter. You were at least fortunate enough to have a cute and clingy drunk for a husband as opposed to those over-emotional drunks who get angry and cry.

Once you pulled up in your driveway, you noticed that he was starting to get drowsy...

"Seonho, please don't make me carry you... You'll squash me." You pleaded as he was trying to stay awake.

He held his head in his hand then looked at you, "Can you at least help me out of the car?"

You nodded as you turned the engine off, getting out of your side of the car to escort Seonho on the other side. You put his arm around your shoulders as you slowly made your way to the front door. You were fumbling with the keypad numbers while supporting your wasted husband's weight on your literal shoulders.

"You're so pretty..." He mumbled as he caressed your face.

You were trying your best not to be distracted by his antics again as you successfully unlocked the door after four failed attempts. You entered the house as Seonho tried to walk on his own, very carefully, to the couch. With him there, you rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. You needed to find a way to sober him up at least just a little. You walked back into your living room to find him blankly staring at the ceiling, resting the back of his head on the headrest of the couch.

"You alright?" You asked him.

"The ceiling's swirling..."

"Okay, never mind." You muttered in dismay, "Drink water, c'mon."

He did not protest as he downed the whole glass in a matter of seconds. You helped him up again, bringing him to your bedroom where he plopped down onto your king-sized bed like a dead fish. You smiled as you sat down next to him, staring at his zoned-out and befuddled face.

"Let's make a baby..." He slurred his words once more as he stared at you with eyes fighting to stay open and with a mouth curved to a goofy dimpled-smile.

You heaved a tired sigh as you pat your drunk husband's head, "We already did, you idiot."

"Does that mean we can't have sex anymore?" He sat up, alarmed.

"I mean, we _can_. It won't hurt the baby, if that's what you're worried about—"

"Then, what are you waiting for?" He asked as he began removing the sweater and shirt he was wearing.

Taken aback by his haphazardness, you stopped his hands from touching his belt, "Not right now. You're drunk."

He tilted his head at you and frowned, pouting for the nth time that night.

You were fazed by the view you were seeing at the moment... Right in front of you was your irresistible, topless, hunky embodiment of a husband but all the while, his face just screamed: PUPPY! 

"Do I seriously still have to sober up just so I can sleep with my wife?"

You cupped his warm, pinkish cheeks and laughed, "If you want to remember it by tomorrow, I suggest you do."

"I'm not as wasted as you think..." His voice suddenly changed as he let out a husky chuckle, "I may be a bit tipsy right now, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to remember things."

You smirked, "So you still have some sense in you, after all."

Seonho gave you a ditzy, toothy grin. He was without a doubt intoxicated but you realized he was probably in that grey area of sanity and blackout-drunkness.

"Now, since that's out of the way..." He shifted his position on the bed to scoot closer to you, "I think you owe me a kiss, Mrs. Kim."

You couldn't hold out against the stare he was giving you. Even as he was not exactly in the right headspace, he still had control over this gravity that you always find yourself getting sucked into.

Seonho leaned into you and as your lips delicately brushed against each other, you felt weak at your knees. Everything around began to blur and the only thing that was clear was the man in front of you. He supported the back of your head as he laid you down on the bed ever so gently and as he climbed on top of you just for his lips to end up falling onto yours. It wasn't the most romantic kiss but it wasn't too sloppy either. This was the first time you were making out with him while he was drunk, so you didn't really hold it against him for being rough. Just as he began to move his lips down to your neck, he stopped.

"Ah, fuck. Hold on..." Seonho broke away from your kiss to grab hold of his head as he felt pangs of pain shoot through it and felt an equally upset stomach, "I'm sorry, I have to puke. _Right now_."

He stumbled on his way to the bathroom and a few moments later, you heard him gagging and puking out his very soul. You felt bad for laughing but you did anyway. The recent sequence of events have been too entertaining.

"Can you get me some water?!" He yelled from inside.

"Yeah, just wait there!" You replied as you headed out to get another glass of water for him.

You came back and entered the bathroom and handed your husband what he requested and you saw how he genuinely looked like he was going to pass out at any time.

"You're going to have such a bad headache tomorrow." You sighed as you pat his bare and muscular back, "After you clean out your gut, brush your teeth. We'll sleep right after."

"But—"

"Don't debate with me on this. Stress is bad for the baby." You hold your tummy as you walk out on him to go get changed into your pajamas.

As you lay down on your side of the bed, you bring out your phone to scroll through to help you fall asleep... but the recurring thought in your head was just ‘what if he wasn’t drunk?’

You really wondered if you would be making sweet love right now if it weren’t for Seonho’s low alcohol tolerance...

You lightly slap your face, snapping yourself out of your thoughts, thinking this wasn’t the time to fantasize about those things. You’ve had a long day and you figured you needed to rest as soon as you can for the sake of little Ruki.

You turned your phone off and set it on your bedside table as you shut your eyes, not even minding to switch off your lamp. You knew it would be too dark if you did that anyway and Seonho still had to stumble on his way back to your bed. As you were about to fall into deep sleep a few minutes later, you heard muffled footsteps shuffle around the room and felt the other side of the bed sink at a sudden weight just as you then felt arms wrapping around you, tightly.

”You okay now?” You asked him with your eyes still closed.

”Yeah, puking everything out sobered me up.” He replied with a soft chuckle, “You should go to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

”Mhm...” You mumbled as you turned to your side to cuddle with him, burying your face into his _bare_ chest, “You’re still not wearing a shirt?”

”Do you want me to?”

”No, I wasn’t even complaining.”

He chuckled.

”I love you.” He kissed the top of your head with a low whisper, “Good night.”

“Good night, I love you too...” You raised your head just enough to give him a sweet kiss on his lips.

**────────────────**

The next morning, you woke up in your husband’s arms and with his loving eyes gazing at you.

“Finally, you’re awake. I thought the blood circulation in my arm would stop soon.”

You smile and give him a good morning kiss, “You don’t seem hungover...”

”I’m a bit lightheaded but I’ll manage.” He rested one hand on your stomach, “How’s my little me doing in there?”

”Let’s hope he’s not too flustered after witnessing his daddy’s inability to control his alcohol last night...” You shoot him an accusing glare.

”Geez, you’re making me sound like some alcoholic...” He brushed his messy and tousled hair back with his fingers.

The sound of his laughter fills your ears and you feel your day off to a good start, making you feel motivated to do something productive right away, ”Alright, I’ll just make breakfast. You can just rest here—“

“No, stay here. Let’s cuddle.” Seonho pulled you into his chest tightly, you couldn’t break free.

You obliged to his request and melted into his warm embrace... but the fact he was still not wearing a shirt kept distracting you from the wholesomeness of the moment.

”How about we pick up from where we last left off last night?” The insinuating and cheeky tone in his voice was impossible to miss.

You couldn’t help but smile at his offer.

”I wouldn’t mind that.” You said.

”It won’t hurt the baby, right?”

“It won’t. I already told you this.” You laughed.

”Just making sure I didn’t dream that part of last night...”

“Are you sure you’re okay, now?”

”Let’s find out.”

With that, he thoughtlessly sunk his lips onto yours with much zeal, feeling like he was making up for last night for both you and himself. ‘Rough and messy’ or ‘sweet and passionate.’ You both weren’t entirely sure of the tone and rhythm you were going to create but one thing was for sure: you were going to stay in bed the _whole_ day.


End file.
